1. Field
The following description relates to a first hub and a second hub that communicate with each other through a temporal connection between different wireless body area networks (WBANs).
2. Description of Related Art
In an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4 standard based on a ZigBee system, mesh network technology may use a plurality of coordinators. The mesh network technology enables the plurality of coordinators and sensors to perform hierarchical communication by enabling a plurality of piconets to make up a single mesh network.
However, schemes based on the mesh network technology require complex topology configuration and routing, and thus, may be unsuitable for a wireless body area network (WBAN) system which typically performs at a lower power and a lower complexity. In addition, an IEEE 802.15.6 standard based WBAN may provide a star topology in which a plurality of sensors are connected to a single hub in an effort to reduce power consumption and system complexity. Accordingly, a mesh typed topology in which a plurality of hubs are present may not be supported.
Accordingly, there is a desire for technology that enables communication between WBANs without having to configure a complex mesh network and without having to change a star topology.